


Dr. Chinen

by Kibounohane



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: After Dr. Arioka now Dr. Chinen!Inspired by an episode of Itadaki High Jump where Chinen played a doctor





	Dr. Chinen

**Author's Note:**

> After Dr. Arioka now Dr. Chinen!  
> Inspired by an episode of Itadaki High Jump where Chinen played a doctor

"Dr. Chinen," Yamada chirped as his groupmate entered the dressing room, still in the outfit of the location shooting.

"Shut up," Chinen laughed, about to slide off the white coat when Yamada approached him, examining the stethoscope around his neck.

"You look like a real doctor in this, I'm totally buying it," he purred, "plus the way you frowned during the take."

"Well thanks," Chinen smiled cookily and adjusted the collar, "now let me take this off so we can go home, it's already dark outside"

"Mh, maybe I want you to wear it a bit longer," Yamada grinned, his hands sliding over the collar, "Dr. Chinen"

Chinen smirked. "What, want me to examine you?"

Yamada grinned, "yes, please, I think I need a cure for this nervousness and pounding in my chest whenever I'm close to you..."

Chinen slid a middle finger down Yamada's chest. "But, to do that, I'm afraid you have to take this off first," he whispered close to Yamada's lips,  
and Yamada chuckled as he obeyed, pulling Chinen with him behind the blue curtain wall.

They wouldn't make it home that soon.


End file.
